As communication systems evolve over time, digital data rate requirements tend to increase. As a result there is ongoing effort to improve the speed, accuracy, and bandwidth of analog-to-digital converters.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.